1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a furniture pillar having an upright tube and a guide bushing which is inserted into the upright tube at one end and the radially encircling, inner circumferential surface of which is a guide for a supporting tube of the furniture pillar. The guide bushing has a radially inner guide tube, the tube passage of which forms the guide, having an annular insertion region which extends radially outwards on an end region of the guide tube and is inserted with its radially encircling, outer circumferential surface into the upright tube. The guide bushing further has a plurality of ribs, which adjoin the annular insertion region axially, are arranged at a distance from one another in the circumferential direction, extend radially outwards from the guide tube to end surfaces which bear against the inner wall of the upright tube, and form open chambers between them towards the side facing away from the annular insertion region. The upright tube has a color coating which completely covers its outer circumferential surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problems in upright tubes of this type involve the fact that if the guide bushing is inserted after the color coating has been applied, the color coating becomes damaged in the region of the inserted guide bushing. If, however, the guide bushing is inserted into the upright tube before the color coating is applied, then cleaning processes prior to the painting may cause water to collect in the region of the ribs in the guide bushing, this water then leading to disturbances in the production or to damage at a later time during further processing of the furniture pillar and during use of the item of furniture provided with the furniture pillar. Such liquid residues may also lead to corrosion.